Rollercoaster Ride Of Emotions
by MephilesLover2010
Summary: Mephiles returns and meets a old friend, but will his emotions go too far?  I'm rubbish at summeries so just tell me what you think. Rating may change and tell me if it needs to, This is my first fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Rollercoaster Ride Of Emotion**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Kirsty POV**_

When he came back, I was thrilled, but hid it from Sonic and his gang. They didn't want him to live. I hate them slightly for that, but never shown that either.

My name is Kirsty and I am a brown hedgehog which came from the future, in the further future than Silver. I had my fringe in my face, over my left eye. My clothes were often consisted a pair of black jeans, a black jumper, white sneakers and a pair of gloves with circular markings. I had fallen in love with a certain hedgehog and I knew I loved him. He was just perfect for me. We were best friends and I knew everything about him and all his secrets. He knew most of mine. The only one he doesn't know is that I love him SO dearly. I would die for him.

I walked down the street and, as usual, I would dream about that same hedgehog. His type of person, his understanding for me, I just loved him. I was in dreamland when I bumped into a male hedgehog and looked at who it was.

"Sorry! I should really look where I'm going!" I said, picking up his books.

"No need Kris." He said and I actually looked at him closely. I couldn't be…

"Mephie!" I yelled and hugged him tightly. I snuggled into his fur slightly.

"Kris! Wanna go to lunch with me?" He asked.

"But, you don't have a mouth. How will you eat?" I asked, but then saw his face. He did have one! He smiled showing all of his sharp teeth which had formed a smirk.

"Oh! You got one? How?" I asked, excitedly.

"The blast had formed my body to create extra organs and features to my body, my mouth being one of them." He explained. I nodded and wondered what else he meant by organs and features…

"I'd love lunch. Wanna go now?" I asked.

"Okay. After that, we'll head to the hospital." He said and I looked at him confusedly.

"Hospital?" I repeated and he began to walk.

"Yes. I have an extra heart see, so I'd like to donate it to someone who needs one. I don't need _two_ do I?" He said.

"Since when were you so kind?" I asked in return.

"Since the blast knocked commonsense into me I guess." We laughed together and walked to the chilidog stand.

"What will it be?" Mephiles asked.

"A plain one thanks." I replied and he got himself one and me one, paying the stand-man.

"Usually you would steal them." I murmured.

"I've never tried a chilidog before…" He said, looking at it. We sat on a bench in the park. I loved the park, children playing around and enjoying themselves. Some of them were being called home as it was getting dark and the sky had a greyish shade to it.

"Try it then." I said with a smile. He took a bite and his eyes widened. He must of liked it then.

"…Wow…I see why Sonic loves them…" He said and I chuckled.

"I like ice-cream myself." I said and he looked at me.

"What's ice-cream? Is that another food?" He asked an I nodded.

"I'll get some when you've finished tha-" I said and looked at him. He was jumping up and down on the seat, hyper more then Sonic was on a normal day. He had also finished his chilidog which I hadn't even started. I quickly chewed it down and began hiccupping.

"Oh *hic* No. *hic* I've *hic* got the *hic* Hic-*hic*-cups! *hic*" I managed to say. Mephiles looked at me.

"What are Hic-hic-cups?" I looked at him and hiccupped again.

"*hic*-cups. Not Hic-*hic*-cups." I said and he nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Come here." He said, spreading his legs out a little, patting gap between them.

"W-Why?" I blushed, seeing Mephiles like this. His sudden mood change freaked me out a little, but I enjoyed it as well.

"I'm gonna get rid of the hiccups. Now come here." He suggested. I sat in-between his legs and he rubbed my back. Soon, I wasn't hiccupping and I hugged Mephiles.

"Thank you! How did you do it?" I asked, letting my hands rest on his shoulders.

"Hiccups is trapped wind. Rubbing your back makes your back warmer giving the gas more energy to move. Have you seen adults do it to children?" He explained and I nodded.

"Since when were you so wise?" I asked, my hands staying in position.

"Since I met you." He said, smiling at my blush. He edged closer and I felt like I was dreaming a romantic dream, just me and him. I moved my face closer to his. Our lips nearly touching when I was suddenly pulled from his grasp.

"MEPHILES! Why do you have Kirsty as prisoner? Kirsty, are you okay?" Sonic asked and I stood up, fuming by his actions, ruining a romantic moment.

"SONIC!" I yelled, which caused him to turn to face me.

"What? Are you hurt?" He said.

"BY YOUR ACTIONS!" I said, tears filling my eyes. He looked confused. Mephiles moved towards me, but Sonic pushed him away again.

"Don't you dare come near her!" He yelled and I just grabbed him by the neck, making him squeal.

"What is your problem?" I whimpered, holding him 2 inches from the floor.

"What? It's Mephiles that is hurting you!" He exclaimed.

"No! YOU ARE!" I said, tears streaming from my eyes. Mephiles came towards me and gave me a hug. I dropped Sonic and hugged Mephiles back, my tears falling onto his luscious fur. Sonic just looked at us and was he shocked.

"Kirsty? Mephiles is evil…"

"NO HE'S BLOODY WELL NOT!" I screamed and Mephiles just hugged me tighter.

"HE'S CHANGED! WHY CANT THAT GET INTO YOUR THINK FUCKING SKULL!" I yelled and was dragged away from him by Mephiles, knowing I had said enough and had caught too much attention in doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I must have fallen asleep in Mephiles' arms because I awoke upon a black leather couch. It was cool to touch and I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. It was Mephiles. He stayed with me and that showed that he cared for me.

"I'm fine…" I droned. I wanted to tell Mephiles that I loved him oh-so dearly, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Kris? Do you love me?" He asked and I was shocked by his question.

"N-No why?" I asked, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"Because I know you do." He said, earning a rougher blush than before.

"N-No I don't. I just said that I d-didn't…" I said, my words sounding slushed together.

"Well, just so you know…" He said, sitting beside me, holding his body close to mine. "…I love you…" He said, kissing my forehead. My feelings were racing, I couldn't sit still. I was shaking, unable to control my actions. I began to breath deeply, my stomach doing flips and my heart was racing. I hugged him in return, a shudder still in my hands, but I hugged him anyhow.

"D-Do you honestly love me?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else would I nearly kiss you on the park bench?" He said. I looked up at him and his face was a burning red, but not a red as mine.

"Err…" Was all I said before he continued.

"You nearly returned it too which suggests you love me too. But if you keep denying it, then you obviously don't." He said, letting me go.

"Wait Meph…" I said, but he continued again.

"It's fine Kris. I'm a monster. I knew no-one would love me…" He said, getting up and walking towards the stairs with sniffles and sighs.

"But Meph…"

"No, no. You don't love me and that's fine. I understand. You get some rest and I'll see you home tomorrow." He said, before closing the door shut.

…

I felt hurt, hurt that I had hurt him. It must have been genuine if he was that upset over the fact I had said no. I had to talk to him. I had to tell him or he would be left out of my life. That I really did not want.

I ran up the stairs and was about to knock on the door when I heard whimpering. I pushed my ear to the door and heard him…crying…

_**(Kirsty POV still, but behind Mephiles' door.)**_

"No, I didn't push her too far…look, I didn't say anything to push her or anything to make her protest. If she doesn't like me then that's her choice…I know I love her very deeply, but that is not going to change the way she feels for me…I know Shadow, I know…no you cant see her. You cant pressurise her into saying yes. That would be not fair…look, I have an appointment with the hospital so I've got to go. Bye Shadow." I heard the phone being hung up and was soon followed by tears, tears of sheer sadness. I had blown it. If I didn't do something know, he would hate me. I knocked on the door and earned a broken 'What?' from the door.

"Look, Mephiles, we need to talk…" I tried.

"You've said enough. I'm just glad we didn't get into a relationship and then you said that…" He blabbered.

"No, Mephiles. I really need to talk to you." I said, urgently. I heard footsteps and the door was soon opened by a very upset looking Mephiles. A strange sight, but I needed to make him better. I had caused his upset-ness in the first place.

"What? What is it you want to say?" He said, more tears rushing down his face. I walked towards him to wipe them away, but he stood further back. I regained my position, but he didn't move.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you actually meant it when you asked me if I loved you. I thought, you were playing with me…"

"Why would I play with something like that? My emotions…I love you Kirsty and nothing will change that!" He broke down and I caught him before he hit the floor. I rubbed his back and allowed the tears fall down my shirt. The tears which I had caused…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

He calmed down after sometime and sat onto his knees, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Look Meph…"

"Don't call me Meph!" He snapped.

"Look. I just thought you were messing around like everyone else does at school. I didn't know you actually meant it…"

"…And…" He said, looking at me.

"I wanted to say…" I said before pressing my lips onto his. He was obviously surprised because he was so tense. He relaxed soon afterwards and pulled my face closer to his. He was obviously enjoying it almost as much as I did. He rubbed his luscious tongue on my bottom lip, asking for an entry which I gladly gave. Our making out session was soon broken by the lack of air which we possessed.

"I do love you Mephie." I said and pulled him into a well dissevered hug.

"You're the beating in my heart, you're the lightness to the dark, your everything I need, your more than what I want. You treat me better than any rose, you'll even hold me close, I love Mephiles and that will stay like that forever, even though times are tough, your love would be enough, for me to stay surviving in this tortuous world." I said. That was a poem which I just thought from the top of my head, but it sounded so romantic and poetic. We stood up together and he smiled.

"I'll always protect you, my sweet, sweet girl." He said, pulling me into yet another kiss. This was more passionate than the first and I was toppled over a bed. My hands were behind his head, stroking his lovely quills which I had now finally owned. His hands ran down my stomach and stopped before clambering himself over my body. We broke from the kiss only soon to return, loving every moment. He broke from the kiss, placing my body beside his, stroking my back.

"Goodnight Kris." He said before laying the delicate blanket over me.

"Goodnight Mephie." I replied, snuggling into a hug, my chin slot in his shoulder.

I awoke the next morning to banging on the door. Mephiles was sound asleep beside me, and I didn't want to see him being in a grumpy mood. I rushed down the stairs and answered the door to see Shadow and Sonic.

"Hello Kirsty. You and Mephiles sleep well?" Shadow said.

"H-How did you…" I stuttered.

"Mephiles has been asking for our help trying to get you to love him. He was blabbering down the phone like a mad man. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is." I turned to see Mephiles, standing up in his PJ bottoms.

"That's good. Can I have breakfast with you guys?" Sonic asked. Cheeky idiot! But it reminded to me as someone very dear to me…

"Sure Sonic." He said, allowing him in and I just hugged Mephiles close.

"What's wrong Kirsty?" He asked and I looked down.

"N-Nothing…" I said, my voice suddenly loosing its happy tone. Mephiles got to his knees and looked into my eyes.

"What?" He said, persuasively.

"Nothing honestly…" I said, close to the brink. I looked away and walked towards the kitchen, but I was stopped.

"Kirsty, you need to tell me stuff like this…" He explained. I know, but I couldn't.

"I want to have sometime alone please…" I said, attempting to break from his grasp, but failing miserably.

"Kirsty." He demanded and I just looked down.

"Can I have a little time to myself first?" I asked, a tear pushing its way out and landing onto the dirty beige carpet. He hugged me close and more tears just pushed out, landing onto his charcoal fur. Sonic was getting inpatient and came to see where we were. I saw his blue fur through the water barrier and he soon rushed towards us.

"Kirsty, are you okay?" He asked and I was about to reply, but was stopped by Mephiles.

"This is between us only Sonic. I'm sure she'll be fine in a little while. Wont you?" He asked me and I nodded in agreement. I walked towards the kitchen and made Sonic a chilidog, but the way I make it. After Sonic had gobbled the last one from a batch of 10, he licked his lips and thanked us before leaving us. I think Mephiles forgot about confrontation, and honestly, I'm glad.

_**Mephiles POV**_

It was lunchtime and I was hungry for that 'ice-cream' Kirsty mentioned yesterday. I was still concerned about Kirsty because she just began to cry in the midst of nowhere. Still, I'll ask her when we were alone and she had calmed down. We were at the park again and she held my hand as we walked through the gates before passing the ice-cream man.

"Pick a flavour." she asked and I looked at the chart. There was so many! Vanilla, strawberry, mint, blueberry, mango, papaya, lemon, lime, chocolate… how can I pick one?

"A lemon cone for me and…" Kirsty suggested and I thought a bit more before picking.

"…chocolate." I said, it reminded me of the beautiful hedgehog standing before me. (Aww… ¦3)

We walked a bit more, eating our ice-creams, which may I add were exhilarating…and cold, we were still hand in hand before sitting on a bench by the lake. I looked at her and saw she had a little blob of ice-cream on her face. I giggled slightly and she turned to face me.

"What's so funny?" She asked and I giggled a little more then brought my face to hers, licking the ice-cream from her face. Once I brought my face away, her face was a deep red and I smirked.

"And you said you didn't love me…" I joked and she laughed with me.

Hours passed and we were still upon the bench, watching the moon glistening on the lake. She lent her head onto my shoulder and I stroked her quills as an instant reaction. I sighed happily and enjoyed the moment we had together before Kirsty was pulled from my grasp a second time.

"Mephiles! What on Mobius are you doing with Kirsty?" Amy asked. I was about to answer when Kirsty did for me.

"We're on a date. Now, if you wouldn't mind…" She said and walked back over towards me. She hugged me close and kissed my cheek, receiving a tickle on the quills from me.

"Oh…sorry to destroy this romantic moment. Bye lovebirds!" She said before running off. I continued to tickle her quills and she hugged me close.

"Can we go home now? I'm *yawn* a little…tired…" She said, stretching. I laughed and carried her delicate body to our house.

"We will have a proper date. Don't worry." I said before she fell asleep.


End file.
